Tranquility Rising
by Wicked-Me
Summary: What if queen serenity held a secret that she had a cousin that was a queen a ruler more powerful than she was. What happened to them for Serenity to keep this hidden? OC's
1. The Birth of a Princess

I dont own the rights to Sailor moon they belong to the creator. i'm just borrowing them

AN note at bottom

* * *

Many eons ago in the time of peace two princesses were born within the space of a year the oldest bore the crest of the Dark Moon this only happened when the moon started turning to the shadows, a black inverted crescent moon was upon her brow, the dusting of hair was black as the night that she was born in.

King Fenix held the tiny bundle placed in his arms looked into the small face only to be met with two sleepy purple eyes staring back into his blue. A small yawn slipped from small cupid bow lip and wiggling she snuggled sleepily into the violet blanket a soft smile on her tiny face. King Fenix had given her the name Tranquility, Princess of the Dark Moon.

The Doctor who helped with the birth came from the room and told Fenix devastating news that Queen Atala had passed away, the day that should have been one of joy and had become one of pain for King Fenix.

Turning from the Doctor in anguish he looked to the sleeping child in his arms and swore that he would help her become a Queen that could rule and be leader that was needed.

Fenix took the Princess to see his brother and sister-in-law King Solar and Queen Selena of the White moon Kingdom who were waiting to meet their newest family member. When Fenix entered the room the tears that had been in his eyes had cleared, he passed his daughter to his elder brother and told them of Atala's passing. Condolences were given to Fenix as Tranquility started to get hungry and fidgety in the arms of her uncle.

A year later on the White moon another princess was born a women came out with a bundle wrapped in white this small bundle had blonde hair that would shine in the moonlight a brilliant silver and blue eyes clear as the earth sky she bore the gold crescent of the white moon kingdom upon her small head. Her Name was Serenity, Princess of the White Moon.

* * *

18 years later

After many years had passed the two kingdoms had flourished and Tranquility had blossomed into a beautiful young women and had learned what she needed as a Princess about ruling a kingdom but this particular day the castle was in discord as the Princess had disappeared. Again.

It just so happened on this day visiting royals from the other planets had come to for the birthday of said missing Princess, the message was sent to King Fenix that Tranquility was missing, not ready and that the visiting royals had already started to arrive.

Walking out to the royal gardens King Fenix came upon a figure bent to the ground laying a wreath of purple star roses and moon flowers at black marble stone, going over he got a clearer image of his wayward daughter in the simple dress she had worn for the day, letting a out a low chuckle he walked over he rested his hand upon her waist and pulled her into a tight hug and looked to the marble stone a soft smile tugged at his face, pulling out of the hug his gloved hand tilted up her face and looked into familiar purple eyes and rested a soft kiss upon her brow and walked her back to her room to get ready and to get ready himself.

Standing on the staircase Fenix looked over the hall at the groups scattered about and surveyed the main ballroom that the housed the party. Glad he didn't listen to the castle decorators about what should have been a formal affair, he insisted that the room was done up in a simple way showcasing its splendor and the glass roof let in the natural star and moon light and the decorations were done in shades of purple satin and silver silk, small candles scattered over tables and tall crystal vases spilled over with ivy, moon flowers, white roses, purple iris's and three tall white and silver candles in the middle all as per Tranquility's unique tastes.

Noticing his brother and family stood near the bottom of the stairs, he felt slightly mischievous creeping up behind him and poking him the sides, laughing as Solar jumped and spun around to see the laughing face of his brother.

With a wide smile Fenix turned and let the announcer know he was ready to speak, the horn he was holding sounded and the hall went silent as Fenix spoke to the crowd, ' It is wonderful to have you all hear tonight, my daughter and I would like to thank you all for attending today. Without further ado I would like to introduce my daughter Tranquility Princess of the Dark Moon and Captain of the Royal Guards.

On the top of the stair case stood a vision in purple, the dress she was wearing was her mothers he knew this and couldn't be more proud of his daughter for going against what every one of the designers had said about using the traditional white dress of the moon. The dress spoke volumes of what Tranquility would accomplish in her reign as Queen of the Dark Moon.

* * *

(unkown point of view)

A polite round applause and a few gasps and a bodice of purple, wrapped around a slender waist and ample chest falling into a skirt of chiffon and silver detailing, her usual waist length hair was done up in the classical style of a low set chignon with thin braids dotted through and into a thicker single braid running around it, scattered with little diamonds it gave her inky hair the look of a starry sky. The only jewels she wore were a set of small diamond earrings and gracing her neck was a delicate silver chain with a single diamond in the center and a silver bracelet with an onyx crescent moon dangling freely. She slowly walked down the stairs clear shoes encased her feet, stopping at the bottom of the stairs she curtsied to the room and let a dazzling smile show as her soft yet strong voice fill the room in thanks.

Her face was done in natural make up with her lips stain in a pink colour and violet eyes showcased in that sooty shade with lashes that made them seem even bigger. I could feel myself fall in love with her all over again but I doubt she even remembers me, I after all the last time we met was when we were children, I feel jealousy like I have never felt before move around inside me as I look around the room and notice several others looking at her with lust in their eyes.

The people in the room lined up in order of the planets to greet her and being from Saturn I would be able to dance with her forth in line and Jupiter and the moon would not have a dance as they royal families only had daughters.

When I was finally my families turn my Father and Mother and I were introduced as King Lucite, Queen Latina and before I could be introduced I cut of the announcer and did it myself 'Princess Tranquility, I am Prince Centuiry of Saturn it is a pleasure to see you again after such a long time, I must say you look as beautiful as you did when you fell into the pond' A shocked gasp ran through the room at my announcement looking only at Tranquility with my hand out to her, I saw her eyes flicker with remembrance as she smiled I knew I was in trouble for that comment and just remembered that she gave as good as she got, resting her hand in mine she said ' Prince Centuiry it has been a long time hasn't it, if my memory serves me right you fell into a pond of frog spawn not moments later, I must say you don't look as good as you did then.' That smile still on her face I knew she wasn't done as I kissed her hand and I asked her to save me a dance, laughter still in her eyes and as I turned to leave with my parents 'only of you don't stand on my feet again' I couldn't help but answer with 'I wasn't the clumsy one.' A grin on both of our faces.

* * *

_The dress was inspired by the web address on my personal page. _

**_I know ive been away for so long and i apologise real life caught up with me, drop me a line if you think i should contine think new fic._**

**_Wickedme_**


	2. The Crown and the New Enemy

Fenix took his daughters hand in his and lead her over to throne area set of to the side and turned once more to the crowd 'My friends I once again thank you for coming to the festivities tonight as you know not only is it my daughters 18th birthday but also the says she ascends from princess to Crown Princess.'

When Fenix had finished speaking he turned to his daughter and asked her to make her pledge. Kneeling in front of the king, Tranquility spoke voice ringing trough the room in confidence 'I pledge to always look out for my people, to protect them with everything I have and to never turn my back on them in their time of need.' With the pledge said she rose from her position and faced her father, looking straight into his eyes ' my home, my life, my strength' finishing the first part of the ceremony.

Fenix graced the hall with a smile and turned to collect a simple silver crown from it crystal prison, ready to proclaim his Daughter Crown Princess a golden gloved hand grasped his wrist to stop him, gasps rang throughout the room a second time as Solar spoke 'My apologies Brother, everyone but can we really accept this child as a ruler when we have never seen any sign of moon powers being wielded by her, how are we to know if she even has any. I believe a show of power is necessary before this child is crowned, a little backward I know but she should prove her power.' Fenix looked at his brother in shock and despair knowing that it would come to this as Tranquility never used her Magic unless she truly had to, turning to her he shook his head and told her prove herself.

Sighing Tranquility turned to the crowed 'I will show you all that my power exists if only to keep the peace but know that I do not do this for me but my people' closing her violet eyes her arms rose and hands away from her body palm facing palm she created a circle and let the bright swirls of Purple and Sliver gather in them, drawing hands to her heart she called forth the crystal from within and pulled, Purple and Sliver swirls died down leaving a flower shaped crystal of amethyst glowing with its own inner light hovering in outstretched hands.

The crowd looked with slack jaws as the Tranquility opened her eyes royal Purple radiating with power stared back at them, what had shocked everyone even her father the most was the colour of her power as the Princess of the Dark Moon she was expected to be able to wield the purple but the last known wielder of silver magic was Atala, her mother, that meant that the child in front of them was more power full than they expected and not only Princess of the Dark Moon but Princess of the Stars as well.

A clap rung through the hall, Centuriy walked slowly to the front of the hall ' I think that was all the proof I needed, don't you agree' turning to Tranquility he gave a quick wink and bowed ' your majesty I believe we can continue know don't you' snapping out of his shocked state Fenix took his wrist from Solars hand 'Yes I believe we can don't you Brother' he said in a sickly sweet voice.

'Tranquility with your vow I now give you the title Crown Princess of the Dark Moon and Stars, may your light shine over the moon' this was echoed by the still stunned crowd. The simple crown that was placed upon Tranquility's head transformed into one that befit her status, the solid band became thinner creating vines with diamond stars on top like flowers and an amethyst crescent Moon in the centre structure.

* * *

A waltz started playing from the band as the party stared to pick back up after the display of power the scattered groups had joined in the middle dancing in swirls of green, orange, red, blue flashed at each spin of the ladies dresses.

Outside however was the balls main guest looking to the stars with sadness in her eyes wishing her mother could be here she missed the person who came to stand behind her until a hand tapped her on the shoulder startling her Tranquility whipped round in a flurry of chiffon to face the person who tapped her shoulder. The navy eyes of Centuriy met hers 'that was a remarkable show in their' he said with a grin 'I think you did well with the shock factor, come on I'm trying to cheer you up smile.'

Tranquility forced a small smile on to her face and in a small voice ' I know you're trying to cheer me up, thank you' looking back to the stars 'Centuriy what do you see' stepping next to her and looking to her ' I see a women who is scared and would be fool not be, but I also see the women I know your mother would be proud of' out of the shadow s ' I agree, I ask though what you both are doing out here when the

the party is inside.' Two sheepish grins looked to the shadows and started the walk back to ball room.

'sorry papa' 'sorry your majesty. Come on Quility let's get back I believe you owe me a dance' grabbing Tranquility's hand in his Centuriy dragged her laughing back to the party.

Stepping from the shadows his black suit trimmed in the royal purple of the Dark moon shimmering in from the light of the hall, Fenix let a smirk fall to his lips he like to play match maker every so often.

* * *

Entering the hall once again, both with laughter flushed cheeks and large smiles they decided to have a little fun taking each other hands and danced across the room in a silly un-royal manner casing the many royal families and dignitaries to stare in horror at them as they laughed all the way.

Suddenly the music changed to a slow dance stopping in the middle of the marble floor they looked each other in the eye, full grins fading into soft smiles, hands together again and Centuriy rested his gloved hand on the small of her back pulling her close as Tranquility stepped closer she rested her hand delicately upon his shoulder as they took the first move to the slow skirts fanned out as they twirled together in time to the music for hours it seemed as they made their way across the room slowing as the music did finishing in together closer than when they started neither looked from the others eye around of applause braking there sight and looking away they looked to the crowd and each other smiled and bowed and laughed a little while trying to hide a blush.

* * *

After the party had ended the only people who hadn't retired for the night where in the main hall, 'How dare you Solar I knew you would try something to have the throne for Serenity but I never would have thought that you would try, Why Solar'

Turning to face his younger brother Solar started 'You know as well as I do that both crowns of the moon go to the eldest family member which is me you know this…'

'YOU **never had the **rights to the THRONE brother, **you** can't just try and claim it when you see fit, not now, I am the KING of the DARK MOON and my daughter is CROWN PRINCESS the **next **in line' 'I don't think' 'NO I don't care what you think, Tranquility will rule the Dark Moon as per tradition.'

Turning to the stairs 'You will allow my daughter her birth right and her title, you will take your family and leave or make an enemy of this Kingdom. Goodnight Solar.'

The closing door echoed loudly in the silent room, suffocating silence was all that was left, Solar walked up the steps following his brother stopping at the door he looked back at the thrones and said ' I guess it is enemy then.'


	3. Letters

Letters to and from Centuriy and Tranquility

_Centuriy,_

_I wish that the night of my coronation was not the last time I had seen you, I have missed the conversations we have had._

_I have noticed some strong tension between my father and uncle, it seems to have spread to Serenity I really wish I knew what happened._

_Yours,_

_Tranquility._

* * *

**_Tranquility,_**

**_I have never been happier to receive a letter that wasn't covered in hearts in my life, don't worry about Serenity it seem I have to meet with her as one of my matches it seems that my father has decided I need to find a worthy wife, I'm sure he's taking some sick pleasure out of seeing me squirm. Mother on the other hand seems to find it funny._**

**_I promise I will try to find out what has happened to cause the rift between you and let you know._**

**_Yours_**

**_ Centuriy_**

* * *

_Centuriy,_

_I am sorry I have not written dignitaries have been visiting and you know as well as I what problems that can cause, especially when they can find a bone to bite on. _

_I hope you have enjoyed your time with the others and I am incline to agree with you about the letters they do seem rather annoying, if seems my father has the same idea to make me squirm as well, only instead of hearts mine seem to radiate a strong smell of cologne that keeps making me sneeze._

_I thank you for the invite to Saturn as long as you will accept my personal invite to the Dark Moon._

_Yours,_

_Tranquility_

* * *

**_Tranquility,_**

**_I looked forward to seeing you and I thank you for the invite as well_**

**_I know exactly what you mean I have to write these in the solitary of my private graden and hope know one realizes what they are. _**

**_But I will have to leave this short as I seems Lady Mars is looking for me and won't take the hint._**

**_Till next time _**

**_Centuriy_**

* * *

**_Three years Later_**

**_Quility,_**

**_Please let me know you are alright your alright I need to know._**

* * *

**_Quilly_**

**_Please._**

* * *

_Don't ever call me Quilly again._

* * *

**At least I know your alive now. I know you can't answer fully due to what has happened on the Moon but even a single word would have sufficed.**

* * *

**I heard that you won the fight but at a cost please Quil I need to see you please.**

**I …. I love you Quil.**

* * *

_Turiy _

_Come to the place I need to be with someone I can trust please_

_I love you too Turiy . _


	4. The Fall of a King

As Tranquility paced the hall tear streaked face and silver upper body armour scratched and beaten and the arms of the under cloths torn as her boots echoed at each twist of the heel she made. Her purple eyes darted around the room taking in the destruction that lay around her.

'Tranquility, where are you Tranquility' echoing footsteps came speeding down the corridor as the door whipped open. Standing in the door dark navy hair windswept, navy shirt and black pants rumpled, brown eyes darting around, until he found the startled and ... pain filled?... purple eyes he was looking for.

'Centuriy' Gasped Tranquility, rushing over purpled tinted hair fanning out behind her. Her arms flung around his neck tears pouring down her face afresh as she buried her head deeper into his shoulder. 'Quility what happened and what happened in here.' Taking in the destroyed room, black marble scattered the floor and once purple curtains fluttering in tatters, as the stained glass windows smashed on the floor this was what was left of the Dark moon throne room.

'He's with the doctor, the doctors are not sure if he's going to live Turiy' came the muffled voice. Bronze hand running fingers thought the tangled locks, pulling Tranquility closer he buried his nose into the top of her head breathing in ' What happened Quil'

'I don't know where to start it, it happened so fast. One minute father and I were walking through the garden talking about the suitors that he wanted to bring in, and the next we were running into the palace and the guards were holding them back, the attack was a complete surprise they didn't even have time to do anything before they were falling. I knew they needed to help so father and I ran to change into are armour but before father could get into his someone burst through the door and, and father he...I...' tears started afresh hugging Centuriy tighter she wept into his neck. 'Did you...'

'Princess Tranquility my apologies, you can come in now he wants to see you.' interrupted the doctor.

'Centuriy will you come with me, please.' Whispered Tranquility slipping her hand in to Centuriy's she squeezed it tight 'Of course I will' he murmured noting the fear her eyes he tighten his grip making her look to him a tired smile pulled her lips as she looked at him slightly sheepish and relaxing her grip but not letting go she started her walk to the scratched doors.

Centuriy never letting go followed in step with her as he saw the Doctors hand rest upon her shoulder and her flinching slightly, the doctor leaned in and whispered something that he couldn't hear. Looking at Tranquility he heard her gasp and the pain in her eyes came back he never wanted to see that look again. Feeling her pull against his hand he fell back in to step, navy eyes darting around taking in the destroyed hall way, his attention not on Tranquility he never noticed she had stopped until he bumped into her side.

In front of the pair was a large ornate black oak door which bore multiple scratches, burns and what looked like knife marks Tranquility's hand clenched tighter around Centuriy's hand as she reached out to the silver handle and slowly pushed down, the door creaked open something you wouldn't expect in a well maintained palace walking into the room it looked no better than that main hall, the once proud room was in ruin, satin curtains in tatters not one pane of glass remained in the large doors, shards of wood littered all the floor, cloth in tatters on the floor and what seemed to be blood, servants darted around the room trying to clean as much as they could so as not to cause further injury to anyone. As the doors opened they all turned and bowed and curtsied to Tranquility and Centuriy only they had no eyes for them they were looking the figure on the bed.

'Sweetheart' croaked the figure. 'Father' she gasped letting go of Centuriy's hand she ran her tangled mess whipping around as she ran across the room, falling next on her knees next to the bed her hands closing around the resting on the purple cover.

'Your Majesty what, what happened' Centuriy asked as he came to kneel beside Tranquility resting a hand over hers. Fenix slowly turned his head to look at the two royals knelt by his bed and tears started to fall from his eyes creating damp patches on the royal blue pillow, his hand shook in pain as he removed it from under the clasped hands of Tranquility and Centuriy, placing it atop the joined hands in a frail voice not usually heard from the strong man 'my dear ones I fear that my time is almost up due to my injury'

'Your majesty' 'Daddy' cried the two royals 'please don't interrupt me' coughed the king 'I understand that this will be hard on you my dear daughter but I wont be hear much longer. I need you to be ready for anything.' Fresh tears once more slipped from the violet eyes of Tranquility as she rested her forehead against her father's hand body shaking from the tears. His hand coming to rest on her head he pet her head as she wept, his crystal blue eyes flicking up to Centuriy he continued 'Centuriy I have never cared for the men trying to marry my daughter as they only wish for her beauty or her position… but you have never tried to harm her nor sought out her hand. Why?'

'Your majesty I have never sought out your daughter's hand because I believed I was not worthy of her, I have watched her from afar being her friend was good enough for me. I pushed my feels back for her happiness, which is why' solemn navy eyes looked to crystal blue and said 'I love her.'

Tranquility removed her head from the bed and looked Centuriy searchingly in his eyes and whispered 'You love me.' Centuriy gazed into Tranquility's eyes and simply said 'Yes.' Tranquility still looking into his eyes heard what he said and saw that it was the truth, her hands gripped his shirt as she hugged him, looking up she smiled her first true smile since this devastation had happened. Looking down Centuriy pressed a kiss to her pink lips.

King Fenix looked at the two and smiled looked to his bedside at the picture that he asked the servants to place there while they cleaned and looked back to the two royals closed his eyes smile still on his face and whispered sent his final prayer 'Always be happy my Princess. I love you.' A tear slipped down his face at 13:13 succumbing to his wounds King Fenix passed away as his Dark Sapphire Moon Crystal came from his chest and was sent to the hall of Dark Rulers where his crystal will stay until it is born again.


	5. The Funeral part 1

An anguished fill cry echoed thought the hall way, looking to the Kings door they saw the doctor dash down the corridor in a flurry of white, slamming the door open they saw the Princess being pulled from the room in a frenzied state. 'Tranquility, Quil stop this is not what he would have wanted' spoke Centuriy as he fought her out of the door. When he got her out of the door he made a quick motion for the servants to close the door behind them quickly.

The struggling died down as Tranquility slumped tiredly into him the only visible part of her shuddered against him in pain, 'Come on lets get this armour of you' wrapping his arm around her shoulder he lead her off down the corridor to her room, glaring at all the staff to keep cleaning and daring them to tell of what they saw.

After what seemed the longest time they made it to Tranquility's personal chambers, the doors here where in a worse state than the Kings own doors using his free hand Centuriy pushed the door walked them both in noting the despair of the room, he flicked his eyes around looking for something for the distort women in his arms to sit after moments he saw the purple sofa laid on its side and let her go to move to its rightful position.

Sitting the Princess down he moved her arm and unclasped the buckle's that held her armour closed and stood to lift it away. As Centuriy was about to lift a soft knock at the door and a creak let the pair know someone had entered, navy and violet eyes looked to the figure stood in the door, gasping Tranquility quickly pulled her self up and tried to make herself look as composed as she could covered in dirt and her clothing torn and armour scratched.

'What are you doing here!' she demanded to the figure even as her voice shook. Centuriy looked to her confused, who was this man looking to the figures face he saw a golden Crest and realised who he was ' My dear niece' he said his voice full of sadness 'I only came to see if you were okay, yet you treat me with such distain.'

'Uncle Solar, I haven't seen you in years yet you in those years you have tried to take my crown. Forgive me if I am wary as to why you are here.' Spat Tranquility, purple eyes blazed in anger as purple and silver energy glowed in her palms.

'I came because your father requested help from my kingdom.' He looked around the room in shock he mumbled something. 'Don't EVER call me Quil, you have no right.' She hissed turning away and marched over to a door that was hanging on by on hinge.

'Why are you really here King Solar?' quizzed Centuriy his eyes narrowing 'I do believe that, that is none of your business is it.' Came the snooty reply 'I think it is, this concerns her so it concerns me as well' came the quick reply 'Why have you come so late, its clear that you aren't welcome in this palace as I can see members of Tranquility's personal guard standing out side watching you.'

'Well unlike you I have come to offer my dear sweet niece a place to stay as it must be hard on her to live here after all her father just died.' He said in false caring.

A shatter was heard from the other room and the door swung open to reveal Tranquility her under armour cloths, the sleeves removed, pain filled her voice 'how did you know that' she whispered her body shaking silver and purple pooling in her hands again 'HOW COULD YOU KNOW THAT' voice cracking. Passing Centuriy in rage powers swirling around her she pushed Solar back out of the door he landed on to the floor, turning her back to the fallen King 'I don't care who you are, you need to leave now' Tranquility's voice shook, Centuriy walked over and hugged her around the waist his hand rested on her upper back her power fell away as he did 'You can stay with me on Saturn.' He looked to the guards and nodded his head to Solar, the guards looked to their Princess and then the King and took his arms and pulled him from the floor.

Dragging his arms from the guards grip he looked to the pair in the doorway 'Tranquility I hope you know you can see the devastation that has been caused here is because the crown has been split.' He said in a soft condescending voice

'Get out…GET out…GET OUT' she yelled whipping around her eyes blazed with raw pain and power, the doors started to shake and the what was left of the windows fell as King Solar turned and ran from the Palace.

Closing her eyes and taking a claming breath Tranquility started to pull in her powers making the purple and silver recede back into her.

'I'm sorry' Tranquility softly spoke 'that's never happened before' Centuriy told her 'It happens in times of great pain you know this darling, come on.'

* * *

Hours Later on Saturn

Centuriy walked the corridor to his Princesses room knocking on the door he got no reply pushing the door open he looked into the room and found no one in the room, walking further into the room he noticed the curtains to the balcony open and the doors open. Smiling to him self he walked over to the doors to look outside and saw the most beautiful and painful sight.

Flowing black hair waved gently in the wind as violet eyes shimmered in pain, the black silk slip she wore let her pale skin glow in the night sky illuminated by Saturn Rings and the tear streaked face had a pink flush from the cold. 'Tranquility, Darling' he whispered walking slowly onto out into the cold his sleep pants the only thing he had on.

Centuriy's hands warped around Tranquility's small waist resting his chin on her small shoulders he tightened them kissing her neck he let her know he was with her, soft hand rested on top his as a fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes turning into his hug she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his navy eyes and saw the love he held for her, pressing his lips to hers he pushed all his love and strength into it. Pulling away Tranquility gave him a watery smile and rested her head against his chest.

* * *

(Three day later on the Moon)

The halls were filled with sadness that day they didn't seem to gleam as brightly the kingdom mourned the death of King Fenix as the people wore all black and crowded around the balcony of the Dark palace waiting.

(Inside the Palace)

The entrance hall still bore the scars of the fight the windows still missing and the doors still damaged the elite of the planets milled in the room men and women dressed in black and small piping of their planet colours looked at the large portrait of King Fenix and Queen Atala with tears in their eyes and solemn looks on their faces wishing they could go back and maybe their friend would still be alive now.

The only one who didn't have a sad face looked around the room in distain speaking to the Mars King he sipped his drink 'this place is in ruin, you think Tranquility would have cleaned it up a bit before she let anyone in' the Mars King looked to the person who dared say this 'Solar while I have respect for you that was the worst thing you could have possibly said, shes a child who just lost her father I think the entire room can forgive her for the state of the room'

The doors above the stairs opened and the entire room looked over and saw Princess Tranquility being escorted down the stairs by Prince Centuriy gasps rang throughout the room as they saw a sapphire stoned ring resting upon Tranquility's left hand as she walked past the families.

The black dress swished round her legs at every step she took her right arm linked Centuriy's as he helped her across the room, she knew that if he left her side she would have never made it this far feeling the comfortable weight of the sapphire ring against her hand.


End file.
